The God's Authority
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if after Obito killed the Mist Ninja who forced Rin to be killed by Kakashi, he takes his Sharingan from Kakashi, and uses Kamui to go to Mountain Graveyard. But he puts too much power into it, causing him to be sent to the RWBY-Verse. Naruto AU.
The God's Authority: Chapter One: The End is Where we Begin

 _Hey Guy's, Dark here with Story No# 32, called The God's Authority. For Convenience's Sake, Obito will be older than in Canon, he will be 16. He will also be merged with Guruguru by the Kamui to the RWBY Universe. Enjoy!_

 _Begin!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Obito screamed as he knelt before the corpse of the girl he loved, and his former best friend's unconscious body.

Obito stared, before he finally muttered something.

"I understand... I finally understand... I'm..." He said, as the mask-like head of Guruguru unraveled, revealing Obito's face, with copious amounts of blood leaking from his right eye.

"In Hell." He muttered as the mask finished unraveling.

Obito Uchiha is a Teenage boy with mid-back length black spiky hair. The right side of his face is scarred heavily, resembling wrinkles, and was bearing a bleeding Mangekyo Sharingan with the other eye hole being empty. He wore a black hooded cloak with black baggy pants underneath. He also had a layer of sentient white flesh wrapped over his body, named Guruguru.

He knelt down further, hugging Rin's dead body. Before standing, and walking to Kakashi's unconscious body.

"You son of a bitch... You killed her..." Obito knelt down once more, and removed his eye from Kakashi in the most painful and bloody way that wouldn't damage the eye.

"You don't deserve my final gift to you... Bastard..." He kicked Kakashi's unconscious face, before forcing open his left eyelids. He pushed his eye back into the place it should be, in his left eye socket.

He stood and activated his new teleportation technique to get himself back to Madara's hideout. But he unknowingly put too much Chakra into Kamui. The sight of the raining battlefield was the last thing Obito saw before feeling a burning pain and everything going black.

(The Emerald Forest, During the Initiation.)

Ruby panted as she and the other future students of Beacon Academy walked away from the ruins.

She and the other members of to-be-Team RWBY had just defeated a Large Adult Nevermore, and were extremely tired, just like the JR of to-be-JNPR.

The group walked through the forest, before stopping, seeing something strange that was not there before.

It was an unconscious figure in a black cloak with black pants laying unconscious on the path back to the cliff, when the group approached the figure, they saw his face, causing a few of the members of the group with weak stomachs to turn green.

It was a Teenage boy with mid-back length black spiky hair. The right side of his face is scarred heavily, resembling wrinkles. He had large amounts of blood around his eyes, and there were holes in the sleeves and back of the cloak he was wearing, with blood around the holes.

Ruby snapped out of the trance she was in, before she picked up the teen, with the help of Yang.

' _Who is he?_ 'The group thought as they walked to the cliffs.

(Beacon Infirmary, 3 days later)

Obito groaned in slight pain as he sat up, before opening his eyes to see the white ceiling of a Hospital, or someplace similar.

Obito's eyes shot open a few moments later, before he tried to stand up, to feel his head being unable to be turned any further.

He turned his head to the other way, to see some kind of machine connected to something attached to something on his nose and mouth by a hose, which seemed to be pumping air through the hose.

Obito was about to tear the thing from his face, before he got a large headache, and flashes of memories he didn't remember before now.

He blinked, before thinking, ' _These are... Guruguru's memories? Let's see what he remembers... Madara did... WHAT!?... HE orchestrated Rin's death!?... That Son of a BITCH!_ ' Obito thought.

He tore the thing connected to the hose off of his face, before standing, feeling small metal things he didn't notice earlier, connected to wires connected to the same strange machine, which he noticed was making a beeping noise, separate from him, causing the machine to make a long beep.

Obito walked away from the bed, before seeing a cute red haired girl wearing strange clothes sitting on a chair behind the curtains around the bed he was sitting on, stir a bit, before slowly waking to him taking his clothes from a nearby drawer.

Ruby blinked as she saw him remove his clothes from the drawer. "Umm, Hi?" She said, as he turned to look at her.

Obito stared at her, before replying, "Hello." He said.

"What's your name?" Ruby asked.

Obito stared her down, giving her a look, before saying, "Obito Uchiha. What's yours?"

Ruby blinked owlishly, "My... What?"

Obito sighed, "Your name?"

Ruby "ohhh'd" in realisation. "My name is Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you Obito!"

Obito smiled at the girl in front of hims enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you too, Ruby."

"Now that the introductions are done, would you like to come with me, Mr... Uchiha was it?" Asked a female voice from the door. Obito turned to see a someone standing in the doorway.

It was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

Obito pondered the Pro's and Cons of going with this woman. He eventually decided to go with her.

He followed her out of the room he was in, with her leading him to a small room with buttons near the strange metal doors. She pressed the button near the bottom.

He felt the strange room rise somehow. The door opened to reveal a room filled with gears, and a desk with a man sitting behind it.

"Hello young man. My name is Ozpin, and I would like to have a conversation with you."

(Chapter end)

 _How was the First chapter of The God's Authority? Guy's, please Review, Favourite, and Follow this story, The lack of reviews recently on my other stories is kinda upsetting._

 _Later, Dark out._


End file.
